One increasingly popular type of compressor is a scroll compressor. In a scroll compressor, a pair of scroll members orbits relative to each other to compress an entrapped refrigerant.
In typical scroll compressors, a first, stationary, scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. A second, orbiting, scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. The second, orbiting, scroll member is driven to orbit by a rotating shaft. An eccentric pin on the rotating shaft may extend into a slider block which is received within a boss on a rear face of the second, orbiting, scroll member. This geometry disadvantageously allows radial movement of the slider block.
Some scroll compressors employ an orbital bearing that is offset from the rotating crankshaft main bearings. Such scroll compressors disadvantageously require that the associated crankshaft main bearing system be assembled from the end of the crankshaft opposite the end of the crankshaft having the eccentric pin.